


工地夜晚

by Miss_孔甲乙 (Kin_Jia_Yi)



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, 博君一肖
Genre: M/M, 博肖衍生
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kin_Jia_Yi/pseuds/Miss_%E5%AD%94%E7%94%B2%E4%B9%99
Summary: 包工头王一博看上了每天都要路过此地的肖老师   到底是谁的暴力还是谁的阴谋
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 6





	工地夜晚

**Author's Note:**

> 强奸+反转  
> 一发完  
> 自行避雷

王包工头盘下的这个工程，已经做了三个多月了，磨了好久嘴皮子才包下来的活，他干的相当认真，接近尾声时更是雷厉风行。

一会儿指挥这些人去拉水泥，一会儿指挥那些人去开吊车，他戴着安全帽在一堆黝黑壮实的汉子里格格不入，白皙的皮肤突兀的暴露在烈日之下。

但这并不影响他的权威，王包工头数着日子等待收钱，沾满泥灰的手伸进裤子口袋里在工地里极其拽的做着工作。

等到天黑饭点的时候，一群汉子光着膀子蹲在一排水泥钢筋前吃饭，嘻嘻哈哈的讲着些关于自家婆娘的荤话。

王一博却不在其中，他有更要紧的事情做。

工地的一旁，有一条深深的小巷子，平时来来去去人很多，但自从他包了工程堵了路，就只有极个别的住户还需要从这里走。

肖战就是必须穿过巷子的倒霉鬼之一。

他此时正捏着自己的衣服，忐忑的在巷子口张望，徘徊了良久，最终一咬牙，抬脚往里走去。

果然，没走几步，阴影里就闪出一个人，正是王一博。

“肖老师，你可算来了，我等你好久了” 王一博勾起一边的嘴角，笑道。

“你……你想干什么” 肖战边后退边说道。

“我能干什么，还不是想和肖老师多说说话，让肖老师多看看我” 王一博上前，一把抓住肖战的胳膊。

“你……你别太过分” 肖战挣扎着想甩开王一博，但对方力气太大，怎么甩都无济于事。

于是肖战便不挣扎了，冷着脸说道 “王一博，我已经和你说的很明白了，我不喜欢你”。

“哦？肖老师不喜欢我啊？” 王一博一副了然的模样，满不在乎的说道 “没关系，我喜欢肖老师就好了”。

“你！你这样一而再，再而三的干扰我的生活，就不怕我报警吗” 肖战怒，抬眼看着王一博说道。

“哈哈，肖老师喜欢就去报喽，反正肖老师连证据都没有，我不怕去局子里走一趟” 王一博勾唇笑道，讽刺的意思非常明显。

“我……我没有证据，但我………” 肖战嗫嚅道。

“你怎么样啊” 王一博走上前去，温热的气息全部喷在肖战的脸上，抚弄着他额角的几缕细发。

似乎是被王一博打破安全距离的行为惊道，肖战猛的一推，口不择言的道 “你走开，恶心死了”

王一博皱眉，怒气直直得往头上充，抓住肖战往一旁的工地拐去，嘴里说道 “好啊，那让你看看什么叫恶心”

“王一博！王一博你……你松手，王一博！” 肖战拼命挣扎，想要甩开抓着手腕的力量，但只觉得手腕生疼，骨头都要被捏碎一般。

拐到工地上，王一博拖着肖战到了一个偏僻的角落，拉进一间临时搭起来的板房内，把人往地上一甩，抓起两只手按在头顶，欺身压了上去。

肖战大惊，意识到王一博可能会做什么，强装镇定的道 “王一博你清醒一点，不要做这样自毁前程的事”。

王一博闻言嘲讽一笑，凑近肖战耳边说道 “肖老师说的这样的事，是哪样的事啊” 说着，他的手摸向肖战的皮带，按着扣子一拉。

肖战感到腰间一松，一只生了薄茧的手顺着小腹滑入他的裤子里，扶着他软绵绵的性器一捏。

“啊” 肖战惊叫出声，疯狂的挣扎起来。

王一博咬牙，三两下抽掉肖战的裤腰带，往他的手腕上一绑，将人狠狠的按在粗糙的地面上。

“肖老师这么不识好歹，就别怪我不客气” 王一博捏着肖战的性器，缓缓的上下撸动起来。

肖战似乎被吓的不轻，扭动着挣扎不停。

“王一博！你疯了吗，放开我，快点放开我听见没有” 肖战怒吼，希望能有经过的什么人听到他的喊叫帮他一把。

王一博看着肖战瞟向门口的眼睛，似乎知道他在想什么，弯起嘴角说道“肖战，你死心吧，这个点所有人都回宿舍了，我就是操死你也不会有人管的”。

“你！王一博，你放开我好不好，有什么事我们可以好好谈，你何必要这……” 肖战的话还没说完，就被王一博打断了。

“够了！肖战，其实不瞒你说，我想上你很久了，第一次在那个巷子里看见你，就想上你”。

肖战一愣，似乎被惊住，连挣扎的动作都停了下来，只听王一博继续说道 “我该谢谢你激怒了我，不然怎么会有这样的机会呢，能让你像现在这样躺在我身下”。

肖战大惊，被王一博话里的意思懵住，一时反应不过来，直到感觉自己的腿上一凉，平整的西装裤被脱下来丢到一旁，他才回过神，两条腿狠狠向王一博蹬去。

王一博被肖战的皮鞋后跟硌得生疼，嘶了一声，抓着肖战的脚腕往两边猛力一拉。

“啊” 突然被拉开双腿，扯着筋按向身体两旁，疼得肖战大叫出声，鼻头酸涩，眼圈泛红。

王一博看着肖战这副模样，只感觉裤裆里的东西要把裤子撑破了，他把食指按进肖战嘴巴里搅弄了一圈，带出来一串银丝。

肖战被这样玩弄，羞耻的满脸通红，咬牙骂道 “王一博！你这个疯子，你……你快点放开我”。

王一博不置可否，看着沾满肖战口水的食指，难耐的咽了咽口水，又把食指放到自己嘴里一嘬。

肖战看到，眼里的羞愤更甚，抬着腰疯狂的挣扎着，露出的一块背脊被地面磨的极痛。

王一博低头，将肖战的内裤勒成一条线拨去一边，露出一个粉粉的穴口，周围还稀稀疏疏的长着几根绒毛。

王一博探出食指，在那穴口试探着一按，让身下的人猛的一僵。

王一博笑道 “看来肖老师后面没有被男人用过啊，那我这次还真是捡到宝了”。

肖战背上已经见了血丝，咬牙骂道 “王一博，你如果真的做了什么，一定会后悔的”。

“哦？” 王一博挑眉，满不在乎的说道 “那行啊，咱们试试看”。

说着，他将食指向前一探，不容拒绝的挤进肖战后穴里，俯下身子，掏出肖战还软着的性器，低头伸出舌尖轻轻一舔。

“啊……不要……” 肖战嘤咛道，身后被手指粗暴的扩张着，偏偏前身融进王一博温热潮湿的口腔里，痛苦与快感的双重夹击，让他控制不住的颤抖起来。

王一博看着肖战的反应，满意极了，将嘴里渐渐硬起来的性器含的越深，直到冠头碰到喉口，同时，食指在肖战体内里面搅动抽插起来。

“啊……不要……王一博……不要啊……啊 ” 肖战急急喊道，话语里已经没了先前的恨厉，求饶的意味非常明显。

但王一博就像没听到一样，本来他只是打算羞辱他一下，但当他探进那日思夜想的宝地时，就控制不住自己的欲望，想把肖战狠狠的贯穿，想射到他含不住自己的东西为止。

**太想要了**

王一博这样想着，手下又加了一只手指，也不管肖战是不是能适应，急急的扩张着寻找肖战的骚点。

“王一博……不要王一博……我求求你了，不要这样” 肖战的求饶还在继续，但声音越来越低，哭意越来越强。

太胀了，王一博的手指在他的隐秘处抽插着，这感觉太过刺激，让他脑子都昏沉起来，前端已经完全挺起来了，王一博将口中的硬物吐了出来，大手一裹，上下抚弄不停。

片刻后，肖战耳边响起鸣声，双眼发黑的张大了嘴，白色的浆液射在王一博手中。

王一博一副非常满意的样子，将射出的东西抹在肖战穴口，伴着三根手指插入，穴内终于有些湿漉漉的液体产生，王一博向里面探去，摸到一块不怎么明显的凸起，辗转着一按。

身下的肖战猛的一颤，嘴里哭叫的声音都变了调，带着刚刚高潮后的沙哑，婉转旖旎的像猫儿一样。

看来，就是这里了，王一博心下笃定，抽出手指，急急忙忙的解开自己的腰带，硕大的肉棒弹出来，打在肖战一边的大腿上，让他恢复了一些神志。

肖战努力向胯下看去，却见王一博发紫的冠头已经抵在他穴口处

“不……不……不要，王一博我求你，不要，不要啊啊啊……” 话没说完，王一博已经沉腰一顶，力气大得像要把肖战劈开一般，冠头撞上先前摸到的凸起，把肖战操的失了声，只能长大嘴巴承受这份凌虐。

不待肖战适应，王一博便急急的动作起来，一下一下都干在肖战骚点上，把人顶的高声浪叫起来。

“啊……嗯啊……唔……啊” 肖战张着嘴，津液顺着嘴角向下留 “一博……啊……嗯……求你……求你不要了”

王一博按着肖战的腰，开口问道“不要什么？不要这样干你，不要把你干成个小婊子吗”

“啊……太……太深了，我……我不行了” 肖战哭着摇头，被绑着的两只手抵在王一博压下来的小腹处，虚虚软软的没有力气，反而像是撩拨邀请一样。

“肖老师的屁股又软水又多，怎么可能不行呢” 王一博喘着粗气，胯下耸动不止 “我还怕伺候不好老师的骚屁股呢”

说完，王一博再不多言，抓着肖战的腰不停的操干起来，只把肖战的臀和大腿都撞麻了。

“啊……啊……要去了啊……啊……” 大概被干了二十来分钟，肖战穴内一阵猛烈的吸绞，颤抖抽搐不止，腰部高高抬起间，身前的阴茎射出一串晶莹，就这样被操射了。

王一博被他绞的头皮发麻，咬着牙强忍了好一会，才没有缴械在他体内，看着高潮后喘着气流着眼泪的肖战，他心下欲火更重，起身把人抱起，往板房角落里的小床上走去。

让人趴在小床上，臀部高高翘起，腰向下榻了极其好看的一个弧度，膝盖跪在地上被磨的发红。

“肖老师好厉害，我差点被你吸射了” 王一博捏着肖战的臀肉，忽然抬手一打，啪的一声把已然昏头脑胀的肖战惊的清醒了几分。

“你！” 肖战怒极，但浑身没有半分力气，只能扭头回身望着王一博，眼里的恨意痛色一览无余，却不知，他这副满目怒容却水光潋滟，丝毫没有攻击性可言的样子，才是世界上最厉害的催情药。

“操” 王一博骂了一声，跪在肖战身后一挺，硕大的肉棒便再次抵入肖战体内。

“啊嗯……” 肖战猝不及防被操的向前一滑，跪在地上的膝盖霎时破了皮。

王一博见状，似乎是可怜他膝盖擦伤，上半身附上肖战的背，在上面舔弄了一堆印记，肖战只能压下身子往床上一趴，躲着不愿意让王一博舔弄。

“呵” 王一博嘲讽的勾了勾嘴角，捏着肖战的后颈皮把人拽起来，掰过脸去吻他。

肖战觉出唇上的温凉，却没有力气反抗，只能被捏着承受着这份恩惠，舌头被人吸的发麻。

王一博另一只手摸向肖战前身，果然摸到肖战的阴茎再次硬了起来，于是松开他，按着腰狠狠向里插，肖战只觉小腹都被顶了起来，崩溃的哭喊道 “啊……嗯……王一博……啊……我求你………求你……不要这样对我……”

求饶声越来越低，肖战眼泪都打湿了一片床单，嘴巴连口水都含不住。

不知是不是他这副模样与平时下班走过时的体面模样太过反差，还是哭泣的模样真的可怜，王一博竟然有些心软，放慢了速度，一下一下缓缓的操弄着。

“嗯啊……” 肖战被这突然温柔下来的攻势伺候着，昏昏沉沉的趴在脏兮兮的床边，嘴巴里渐渐露出一些甚是欢愉的呻吟声。

“肖老师喜欢吗？” 王一博在肖战身后说着 “要不要我再卖力点”。

“嗯啊………嗯……啊………” 肖战口中呻吟不断，面色潮红，双腿哆哆嗦嗦的快要跪不住。

王一博见状，从肖战后穴里退出来，转身坐到了床上，一把抱起床边还跪着的肖战，放到腿上，松开他被绑着的双手，拉着肖战的胳膊环在自己脖子上，扶着紫红狰狞的肉棒，挤入软烂的后穴里。

这个姿势操的太深，只是被顶了一下，肖战就软了身子，只能攀附着王一博的肩，细碎的声音勾魂摄魄的吐在王一博耳边。

没多久，王一博再次律动起来，一下一下的向上顶去。

“肖战，现在还恶心吗？我干的你这么爽，还恶心吗” 王一博摸着肖战背脊上凸出的脊骨，开口问道。

“嗯啊……啊……啊……” 肖战回答不出，但那已经缱绻娇媚无比的呻吟声，已经替他回答了。

王一博听着耳边肖战的喘息，律动的越来越快，操的肖战昂起脖子，胸口向前挺去，露出一些浅浅的肋骨痕迹。

他的衣服已经不知何时被扯落，胸前两点没有被留下凌虐的痕迹，王一博似乎对此非常不满，埋首在肖战胸前，含住一边的肉粒，牙齿轻轻的咬着。

“啊……不要……不要……” 怀里的人反应十分敏感，按着王一博的肩膀想要躲开，却被捏着腰脊没办法躲闪，只感觉那奶缝里越来越麻，浑身敏感的不像话。

“一博……求你……不要了……不要玩那里好不好……好不好……” 肖战开口求饶，软糯沙哑的声音像是蛊惑一般，让王一博停了下来。

他抬眼看着肖战，看着他红红的眼睛和肿起来的嘴唇，只觉得已经硬的不能再硬的性器又硬了几分。

他一言不发，将肖战紧紧的抱住，两人胸膛贴着胸膛，王一博开始疯狂的律动起来，一下一下顶的又狠又深。

“啊……一博………啊……要坏了……要坏了……啊……嗯啊………” 肖战崩溃的失声尖叫着。

“肖战，肖战，我爱你，肖战，我爱你” 王一博喘气越来越粗，胯下越来越快，不停在肖战耳边重复着。

“啊……一博……一博………啊…………要去了，要去了，啊啊啊啊………………” 肖战抓着王一博的肩膀越捏越紧，随着越来越猛烈的抽插，尖叫着射了出来，股股麝香味浓厚的精液打在两人腹间。

“宝贝，哥哥都射给你好不好” 王一博粗喘不断，浑身汗湿如同水洗，抱着同样如同水洗过的肖战，狠狠的往肖战后穴深处一撞，浓稠滚烫的热液全部浇在穴道深处，终于射了出来。

不知过了多久，在这工地角落里的板房内，旖旎了一夜的呻吟喘息才渐渐平静下来，夜风徐徐的带着冷意，已经是深夜了，街头的路灯都灭了。

黑夜里不知道是谁，沙哑低沉的呢喃着

“ **肖战，只有这个时候，我才觉得自己拥有了你** ” 

而躺在他怀里的人，已经脱力沉沉睡去。

当日光照进板房时，工地里又响起来了杂乱的声音，喊叫着拉水泥的汉子，哼着歌抗着钢筋的工人们嘻嘻哈哈的一团。

肖战在嘈杂声中醒来时，正窝在王一博怀里，而抱着他的人还在熟睡，白皙的肌肤被光亮一照，更显得细腻柔滑。

他拖着青紫遍布的身体下了床，刚踩在地上就觉得后穴疼痛不堪，有东西潺潺流出，正是王一博昨夜射入的白浊，滴答滴答的落在地上。

肖战眉头紧锁，回头望了一眼睡着的王一博，却没有把人叫醒，只自己找了衣服穿好，朝板房外走去。

刺目的阳光让他眯了眯眼，环顾一圈后朝一边搭起来的办公区域走去。

工地的老李，是王一博上头管资源调度的，此时正在办公室呼呼大睡，听到咚咚咚的敲门声猛的惊醒，站起身整理了一下衣服，骂骂咧咧的开门去。

“谁啊” 门被拉开，门后的人一身衣服褶皱脏污，但一看就是很值钱的料子，再往上看，这人长的十分好看，此时头发也乱糟糟的，但掩不住眸子里的冷淡严肃。

“肖总？” 老李大惊，没想到是他们上面的房地产总裁肖战。

肖战默然不语，抬脚进了办公室，环顾了一圈，看到沙发却没有坐的意思。

老李狐疑的开口道 “额……肖总，您不是去小学支教了吗，怎么………” 老李试探着问道，看了一眼穿的破破烂烂的房地产总裁，疑惑更甚 “您这是………”

“没事，我是想问有没有关于王一博的合同” 肖战开口，声音沙哑着。

“哦，王一博啊，有的有的，一直说让他去拜访您，结果您去支教就没来得及，我这就给您找” 老李说着，在一旁的柜子里翻找着，找到了一个文件夹交给肖战 “肖总，这个就是，他包工程的合同都在里面”

肖战嗯了一声，拿着资料就往外走。

老李在身后问道 “需要我带您去找他吗

“不用” 肖战答道，声音在嘈杂的工地却十分清晰，伴着尘沙卷到风里。

**“以后，该我去找他了”**

。


End file.
